Indoor gardening provides numerous benefits. It allows people to enjoy and appreciate plants (including floral plants herb, small fruits and vegetables) year round inside their residencies and offices. Indoor gardening is also feasible in both warn and cold climates. Plants need light to grow. Accordingly, plant stands with lighting devices as sources of light have been proposed and become commercially available for growing plants. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,437 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,487 each propose a plant stand.
The lighting devices, such as LED (Light-Emitting Diode) lighting devices, provide desired light wavelengths for rapid plant growth. The LED lighting devices are built to provide light of different colors, such as red, orange, blue, green, purple, etc. The state of art plant stands are designed to be placed on, for example, a floor, office desk, kitchen counter, etc. However, the conventional plant stands present numerous shortcomings. For one, a conventional plant stand is designed to be used in a single style, such as being placed on a desk or a cart. It is oftentimes desirable to have a plant stand that can be placed on a flat surface, and hung on an indoor structure, such as a ceiling. Additionally, a conventional plant stand fails to provide a feature allowing the adjustment of illumination that a plant receives while sitting on the plant stand.
Furthermore, a conventional plant stand provides a single lighting device for a single plant (or a single plant container), or a collection of lighting devices for a collection of plants. The collection of lighting devices and the collection of plants are not arranged in corresponding pairs. Moreover, a conventional plant stand fails to provide a set (meaning one or more) of plant holders for holding a corresponding set of plant containers. A plant holder provides the benefit of sanitation because a user does not have to handle soil directly when the plant is placed on the plant stand. Another benefit that the plant holder provides is that it can be used for plants growing in soil, water, or any other types of material.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plant stand overcoming the shortcomings of the conventional plant stands. More particular, there is a need for a plant stand that incorporates a set of lighting devices and a corresponding set of plant holders. The heights of the lighting devices and the plant holders can be adjusted on the plant stand. In addition, the plant stand can be placed on a flat surface or hung on a structure.